The Balance of Life
by mistressbabette51
Summary: This multi-chapter story picks up right after the movie ends. There are no spoilers. The first chapter is basically a teaser/prologue for whats to come; the basic premise: it's not over.
1. Awakening

Author's Notes: This multi-chapter story picks up right after the movie ends, so there are no spoilers. I've been meaning to write this for the longest time, but every time something would happen, other than Jake opening his eyes, I'd move on to something else, hoping it would happen eventually, but certainly not a year later! I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

_Prologue: Awakening_

There was no sound at the Tree of Souls, as the Omaticaya sat silently holding tightly to each other's hands watching and waiting for Jake Sully to waken from his final transformation. Mo'at continued to silently pray over Jake as Neytiri stroked his cheek anxiously waiting for him to open his eyes.

Jake Sully was in a place he had never seen before. The bright light and tunnel vision were there as before when he experienced the human!Avatar link, but instead of awakening as before, he found himself looking down at Neytiri below and he could see his human body and his Avatar body wanting desperately to come back, but he had no control over his body. Suddenly, he felt a strange pull and he could feel himself enter his Avatar body and is soul rejoiced and he struggled to open his eyes, but he felt groggy, disoriented and unable to speak.

"Jhake, can you hear me?" Neytiri asked when he hadn't said anything.

He found the strength when he heard her voice and then he opened his eyes and tried to focus his eyesight, but then Neytiri's beautiful face came into his view as his eyesight cleared, then he smiled, and taking a deep breath, he said. "I see you."

She returned his smile overjoyed he was speaking. "I see you."

Mo'at was relieved as she raised her arms in prayer and praised Eywa indicating that the ritual was a complete success. The Omaticaya continued to pray to Eywa for her goodness and for sparing them the human's invasion and imminent destruction of their planet, thanks to Jake Sully, their Toruk Makto.

After the prayer, Jake arose from his birthplace at the Tree of Souls with Neytiri's help and everyone cheered, happy to see Jake standing straight and tall now transformed forever as one of them.

Jake turned to Mo'at. "I'd like to say something if I may?" Jake asked permission, although he was weak, he wanted to say something.

"You may speak, Jakesully," Mo'at replied.

"Thank you." Jake stood up a little straighter, but held tightly to Neytiri's hand. He stared at her for a moment and gave her his now familiar smile as if she knew what he was thinking.

Jake used all of his lessons to speak in the Na'vi tongue, suddenly realizing he had gained a larger vocabulary with the transformation. Smiling to himself, he gathered his thoughts hoping the new words would be enough.

In the Na'vi tongue, he spoke to his brothers and sisters. "I stand before you humbled by your acceptance and your faith in me. We have won the battle my people, but the war will go on."

Everyone glanced at each other, as a few mumbles were heard with that statement.

Jake continued. "I know the humans, they will not give up, but we will be ready for them if and when they return. We must not let down our guard in any way. We are a strong people and just like before, we will send them away. Eywa is with us my people, but now we will celebrate our victory, our faith and our joy at being alive."

Mo'at added to Jake's sentiment. "Jakesully is right my people; go now let is rejoice because Eywa answered our prayers and sent us Toruk Makto." She instructed them. "Now, we celebrate for the balance of life has been restored, our world is at peace, the humans are gone, and the sorrow is no more."

Neytiri smiled as she took Jake's hand and they descended from his 'birthing place' and moved through the crowd of well-wishers, ready to celebrate, rejoice and praise Eywa for her help.

Soon though, the dancing and good cheer began to wear on Jake, but to be honest, he wanted to be alone with his ... mate, his wife? He was still at a loss as to what she was to him, but he supposed 'mate' suited him fine and he was happy with their status. The Na'vi did not put labels on relationships; you were mated for life and that was that.

She turned to him then, but she could see he was deep in thought. "What are you thinking Jhake?"

He took her hand. "About us, about everything that has happened; I'm very happy, Neytiri, but ..."

"But what?"

"I never thought I would say this, but I miss my brother … Tsu'tey."

She sighed, understanding. "I miss him too."

He shook his head remembering the battle. "So many lives lost all because of the humans and their lust for ..." He didn't finish.

"What did they want Jhake; I never understood."

"A rock, Neytiri."

"A rock, but I don't understand."

"The humans believed that this rock would restore their mother Earth to the way it was many, many years ago, but the deposits were located directly below home tree; that is why they destroyed it, to get us to move, to leave, so they could gain complete access to it."

"They destroyed our home tree for a rock?" She asked not understanding the human's lust for power.

"Yes, we had no choice but to stop them, Neytiri, because once they gained access to that rock, more of them would have come until nothing would be left of our world, not only the rock but everything we hold dear would be lost. It may not have happened right away, but our world would cease to exist and the Na'vi would be no more."

Jake wanted to say more about the humans with their diseases and medicines, but he was amazed an epidemic hadn't occurred before now, and he knew Grace was responsible for that not happening. She was a meticulous scientist protecting the Na'vi whenever she could, but now that she was gone, there was no telling if the humans would return bringing diseases and bigger and more powerful weapons, but they still had Norm and Dr. Patel and a few others to help them. He prayed to Eywa that the humans would never come back, but then a thought occurred to him, devastating his happiness. He frowned not liking that train of thought, but he decided to talk to Norm and Dr. Patel about it, because it worried him, truly worried him and made him think he may not belong here after all.

"We did the right thing, Jhake," she said as she watched the play of emotions on his face wondering what he was thinking.

"I know," he sighed and hung his head.

"You are tired; are you ready to go now; these celebrations will go on all night."

"I can't leave; isn't this party for me?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, but we have a lot to celebrate tonight," she said and smiled as she stood up to leave. "Coming?" she asked with a flirtatious smile.

No way would Jake pass this up. "Lead the way."

They said their goodnights to the clan, smiled and waved to them; the party continued without them long into the night.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: The second chapter will arrive in about a week or so! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! Let me know if you want more. Thanks! Reviews are love.


	2. Discovery

Author's Notes: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I wanted to check out a few things first, but the story is coming along better now. The next update will not be so long in coming. In this next chapter, Jake and Neytiri recommit to each other while unbeknownst to them, dark forces could threaten their very existence and all they hold dear. I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Discovery_

Together, hand in hand, Jake and Neytiri slowly moved through the forest, as each step they took lighted their way both wanting to experience the forest with new eyes wanting to take it all in, knowing they were both different now in the way they looked at each other and at the forest.

"Everything is different now but also the same, Neytiri," Jake said as he pulled her to his side.

Neytiri smiled, understanding how he felt but she wanted him to tell her in his own words. "How do you mean, Jhake?"

He looked around the forest, seeing everything with new eyes. "Inside, I know I'm still Jake Sully, but now …"

"Now …?" She encouraged him.

He turned her to face him and took her hands in his, holding them up to compare them. "We are the same inside, but we're not, does that make any sense?"

That wasn't exactly what she expected him to say. "You don't believe I think less of you because of your human DNA, do you Jhake?"

"No, no, of course not," he said and shook his head. "I'm not being clear; here let's sit down for a moment." They sat down on the ground by the water's edge, each thinking of a way to make the other understand how they really felt about this new Jake. "When I went through the Avatar link for the first time and I could feel my legs again, that was all I thought I wanted and needed. You never saw me standing on my own two feet Neytiri, you see, I had no movement in my legs before the link; I couldn't walk."

"Go on," she encouraged him again.

"Being a Na'vi wasn't as important as being able to walk again, so when I was given the choice between gaining the use of my legs permanently and trying to persuade the Na'vi to move away from Hometree, I thought I could do it, but all during my time with you I discovered something." He stroked her cheek. "I realized that I wanted to stay here with you because I fell in love with you, with this beautiful forest, and with the Na'vi people."

All during his speech, Neytiri smiled and listened and now she had only had one question for him. "I'm so glad Jhake, but … even though we're not exactly the same, how do you see me now?"

For answer, he slowly pushed her down on the soft ground and kissed her lovingly, slowly and with much affection. "Does that answer your question?"

Neytiri slowly opened her eyes and smiled thinking about his words. "I have heard this word before … love?"

He smiled. "Yes, it's the 'human' way of declaring their true feelings."

She thought she understood now. "Jhake 'loves' Neytiri?"

He smiled and leaned down over her again. "Very much," he replied and kissed her again and she kissed him back. Soon they slowly removed all their clothing wanting to get as close as possible. She was so lovely, and Jake had never been this excited before not even during their first time. He slowly kissed her ear and she seemed to really enjoy that as she moaned, he kissed her throat, so soft under his lips, he kissed his way down her long and agile body which moved from side to side showing him how excited she was by his actions.

All during their first time together, Neytiri had been so patient with him showing him the Na'vi way of giving and receiving affection and he was eager to learn, but now it was his turn to teach her a few things. He knew they would not be able to make offspring if they continued to practice the Tsaheylu and only that and he thoroughly enjoyed it, but there was another way.

"Neytiri?" He managed to speak as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Yes, Jhake?" Neytiri wondered what he was thinking. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything is wonderful, but … I want to be inside you Neytiri, so much … would you allow it?"

"Oh, I've never …"

"I know, just relax," he said as he kissed her again and her arms came around him holding him close. Jake was fast losing control because she felt so good to him. He never imagined loving someone so much that their happiness was the only thing that mattered to him, but he felt that way now about this beautiful creature laying here in his arms so trusting, so eager to please him. She moaning loudly now and he wanted to go slow so as not to frighten her. He moved between her legs, as he continued to murmur to her and kiss her sweet mouth over and over. "Relax my love," he said as he slid slowly inside her heat and realized she was warm and wet. He closed his eyes and sighed because he had just entered heaven; yes it was heaven.

"Jhake!" Neytiri arched her back and screamed his name, the feeling so wonderful as she held tightly to his arms and then her mind and body joined him as one.

Jake moved slowly and then he felt it, a barrier preventing him from going any further. "Now, my love, I'm sorry, but this will hurt for a few moments."

Neytiri closed her eyes and waited. "Oh, Jhake!"

He held her close and pushed his body forward breaking through the barrier and burying his body deep inside of her tight and warm sheath. He stroked and kissed her, telling her how much he loved and needed her.

She kissed him back so enthralled by their coupling; she was thrilled by it. He slowly moved in and out realizing how receptive she was to their lovemaking. He decided to end it quickly so she can heal as he pushed a final time and climaxed shooting warm sperm inside of her lush and firm body then he slowly pulled out, held her close and kissed her temple.

It took several minutes for him to speak. "Are you alright, Neytiri?"

Neytiri sighed against his chest and smiled realizing that Jake had no idea what had happened. She reached behind her and showed him the Tsaheylu.

Jake was shocked; he didn't know what to say. "Did you know we were joined?"

"I suspected it, but I didn't want you to stop," she said and smiled flirtatiously at him.

"I didn't want to stop either, but what does this mean, Neytiri?"

"It means that we are one in thought and in actions; we are one Jhake."

"Oh, you mean, we think alike?" Jake was confused by this.

"Basically, yes. You see, it means we are connected though Eywa and though Tsaheylu. It's very rare, Jhake."

If Jake didn't feel like he belonged before, he definitely felt it now. "I see you," he murmured as he kissed her again.

She moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile in Grace Augustine's Lab at Hell's Gate:_

It was pretty late, but Norm Spellman and Dr. Max Patel felt it was imperative that they follow the spaceship's movement as it left Pandora's orbit. It was the least they could do to make sure they did not return.

Besides Norm and Max, there were ten other 'humans' who decided to stay and protect the Avatar program. It would continue on the grounds that the humans would not return and the Na'vi would not inform their government of what had gone on there and what they had tried to do to Pandora and to its people.

"Shouldn't they be gone by now?" Norm yawned wanting to get some sleep. It was almost midnight.

Max frowned as he watched the monitors. "Yes, they should be." He frowned again as he punched in a few coordinates. "I don't like this."

"Well, it's only been a few hours since they were all brought on board. Maybe they needed a little more time to get everyone settled."

"I hope that's all it is," Max said truly worried now.

"Dr. Patel, I have some read-outs you should see." It was Bernice Bennett (Bebe) as Norm called her. She was one of the few Avatar program trainees and a scientist who wanted to stay.

Dr. Patel took the read-outs from her. Norm smiled at her trying not to get distracted as he read over Max's shoulder. "This is not good," Max said.

"What is it, Max?" Norm asked also worried.

"The ship is still there and apparently it's not going anywhere."

"But how do you know that?" Norm didn't understand about such things.

Max pointed to the read-outs. "Apparently, the spaceship gives off readings, preparations for travel and coordinates, but it hasn't done any of that, and it takes time to do it, hours or maybe longer depending on where the ship is headed."

"So you think …?" Norm didn't want to say it.

"Yes, we may have another fight on our hands," Max declared truly worried now, as he tried to reach Jake.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	3. Dark Forces

Author's Notes: I finished writing this story over the holiday weekend, so look for updates every four days or so. In this next chapter, Jake, Neytiri and the remaining humans on Pandora are baffled by the actions of the skypeople, but can they figure out what they are up to before it's too late? Please read and review and I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Dark Forces_

"I will come with you Jhake," Neytiri declared as she watched him getting ready to return to Hell's Gate.

"Well, you haven't been back there since … well since we sent them away; are you sure?"

"As long as we are together Jhake, I have no worries," she said and smiled.

He held out his hand to her and then they both climbed onto their separate banshees and prepared to ride.

Soon they were at Hell's Gate, it was dark, but they could see numerous Na'vi warriors on banshees and direhorses protecting the area just in case the skypeople returned.

"Max, Norm, what's going on?" Jake and Neytiri entered the lab and wanted to know if they had to assemble the Na'vi clans again for another battle.

"We've been checking the monitors, readouts and scans for the past twenty-four hours and the ship is still in orbit around Pandora. It has moved several times, but they haven't left yet and I'm worried," Max replied.

"What does this mean, Jhake?" Neytiri asked worried by the looks on her friend's faces.

"It means the skypeople are being stubborn and pig-headed and I'm not surprised by this, but what do they possibly think they can accomplish by coming back here?" Jake asked Max.

"I have no idea, Jake. As soon as the Valkyri shuttle left the Venture Star, that's when I contacted you. You see, look, the shuttle has landed on Pandora. It can hold up to 100 men, not nearly enough to stop you and your warriors, so I'm confused as to their mission."

Jake's mind began to wander back to his thoughts from earlier in the evening about his brother's DNA and the plans that his brother had made before he had come to this planet. Tommy had been a scientist involved with all kinds of experiments, research, trials and all manner of tests Jake knew nothing about.

Was it possible the skypeople were going to use this information against the Na'vi? He hated thinking this way, but anything was possible at this point. It was true that he and Tommy had the same DNA, but it was also true that they were different in many ways, particularly in the way they had been raised. He and Tommy had been raised by two separate parents, as they had been separated at birth. His father had raised him, while his mother had raised Tommy. He hadn't found out until he was practically a grown man that he had a twin brother, a brilliant and educated twin brother, while he on other hand had joined the Marines to get away from his father, to fight the many wars on Earth and to find something to believe in, something to fight for.

"What do you think we should do Jake?" Norm asked as he watched the play of emotions on his face realizing that he must be putting together a plan of some sort.

Jake turned to Neytiri and watched her for moment. He could see how worried she was but he didn't want to frighten her until he knew more about the situation and what the skypeople were planning. "Neytiri, I want you to go back to the people and wait for me there," he instructed her knowing she wouldn't like it.

"What aren't you telling me, Jhake, I can see how worried you are, just tell me what it is, and you can forget it, I'm not going back, not without you," she stubbornly declared.

He sighed knowing it was pointless to keep this from her. "It's just a feeling I have, but I wanted to make sure before I said anything. Please, Neytiri, I don't want to worry the entire tribe needlessly, and if you don't go back, everyone will know something is wrong; please do this for me," he pleaded with her.

Neytiri sighed realizing he had a point. Everyone would be upset if she didn't go back and explain and tell everyone that Jhake would return in time. "Alright, I'll go back, but promise me you will contact me as soon as you hear anything."

"Thank you, Neytiri; I will contact you shortly; goodbye," he said and kissed her cheek.

Neytiri touched his cheek. "Kìyevame," she said then turned to go.

After Neytiri had left, Jake turned to his friends. "I did not want her to hear this, but I have a very bad feeling about the skypeople's return especially so shortly after leaving."

"What do they want Jake?" Max asked utterly baffled by all of this. "Do you have any idea why they would to do this?"

"I think I know what they want," Bebe spoke up for the first time. She looked around at all the Avatar drivers who were there in the lab working late and waited for her to elaborate. "After our attack on the monitoring center during the battle, I overheard Selfridge talking to one of his men about ways to destroy the Na'vi and one word sent chills down my spine … the word was … bioweapon."

"Oh, no," Norm exclaimed shocked.

Max also gasped with this new information and then turned to Jake.

Jake closed his eyes as he could feel his insides turn to ice; he was utterly terrified for his people and for Pandora. "I have to get out there. Where did the shuttle land? Show me, NOW!"

~o~o~

"We're done here," Parker Selfridge said as he looked around at his men. They had done what they had come there to do. The area was relatively deserted right now, but he could hear the animals mulling around and it was possible they could attack them at any moment.

"How soon will it take affect?" One of his soldiers asked.

"Not long, maybe a day or two," Selfridge replied. "We'll wait it out on the Venture Star, and then we'll come back and take what we want without worrying about any of them getting in our way."

A few of the men felt awful about this, but they knew something had to be done because their planet Earth was in dire straits with no hope of surviving for more than a hundred years. "Couldn't we just attack them again? Why destroy them so utterly and in this way; it's wrong and inhuman."

"Aren't you forgetting something? They're not human; they're animals," Selfridge declared weary of their whining. "Now get onboard before those creatures attack." He could hear them growling and snarling in the forest, but no sooner had he said that and they had lifted up into the sky, that Selfridge saw Jake from the shuttle platform on his banshee coming toward them surrounded by numerous unmanned banshees, while viperwolves and thanators tried to launch themselves at the shuttle but they failed.

Jake screamed in attack mode, his mind focused on destroying the shuttle, as he leaped onto it as it lifted up into the air, taking a grenade from his belt, he threw it inside the shuttle fan and immediately jumped back onto his banshee. The shuttle exploded and tipped on its side, finally landing in the forest and immediately burst into flames killing all on board, at least it appeared that way. Jake watched as one man crawled out of the flames and away from the still exploding shuttle, then he collapsed on the ground, but Jake had no choice but to help him.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at the Tree of Souls:_

It was almost dawn and Mo'at and a few other worshippers were at the base of the tree praying to Eywa, thanking her for her blessings for their people, when suddenly they all opened their eyes sensing that something was terribly wrong.

They watched speechless as suddenly a slow-moving darkness spread downward and outward at the base of the tree and they all wondered if it would stop or not at all, but it did eventually stop, but then they all stared at each other wondering if Eywa was sick or they didn't know what to think or what it could mean.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Thank you for reading, update in a few days! Reviews are love.


	4. A New Battle

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Jake desperately tries to come up with a plan to save Pandora and the Na'vi but will it be enough? Please read and review and I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: A New Battle_

After pulling the seemingly lifeless man from the fiery wreakage, Jake turned him over and stared down at the one person in the world he never wanted to see again, let alone save … Parker Selfridge.

Parker wanted to die after what he had done to the Na'vi; he hadn't wanted to do it, but he had no choice back then, no choice at all. "I know you didn't want to do that, but … thank you for saving me," Parker managed to say.

Jake wanted so badly to pull out his knife and kill the man; the feeling was overwhelming. "Can you stand?"

Parker tried to get up but his legs would not cooperate. Shocked and refusing to believe this was happening to him, he stared at his legs. "I … I can't seem to move my legs," he whispered eyes tearing up.

Jake felt nothing for what he was going through, but he picked him up and carried him to his ikran. Parker was terrified of the beast but he held on to Jake as hard as he could. Parker tried not to scream as his back felt like it was on fire.

As they were flying back to Hell's Gate, Jake had only one question for him. "Why did you come back?"

Parker sighed. "I had no choice; I had to get them to leave one way or the other."

"You should have left when you had the chance; there's nothing here for you now."

"We had every intention of leaving but once we had boarded the Venture Star and made preparations to leave, we received word from the Company that they would not allow us to land because too much time and money had been spent, we had to complete the mission, no matter what."

Jake feared the worst as his heart began to pound in his chest, but he had to know what he had done. "What did you do; what plans did you make to … finish the mission?"

Parker couldn't remember the last time he had said these words. "I'm sorry."

"Just tell me what you did," Jake was getting inpatient with him.

"I added … a substance to the water."

"What substance?" Jake calmly asked but his heart was crying out at the injustice of it all. The Na'vi didn't deserve this.

"Measles."

Shocked to his soul, Jake could not believe it. "You added a contagious disease to the water hoping to do what, to kill every living thing on this planet? Are you insane?"

Parker held him tighter hoping he wouldn't toss him down into the forest. "Please don't kill me."

"I need to stop this insanity, killing you would not help my people, but you will fix this or you will die." He turned to face him then. "Mark my words; you will die."

~o~o~

_Meanwhile at their new Hometree:_

Their new home was not as large as their former home, but it would do for now. Mo'at climbed high into the trees to reach her daughter. "My daughter, please wake up."

"Mother, why are you here, what has happened?" Neytiri was immediately on alert as she stared at her mother, sensing something was wrong.

"Eywa is … sick, my daughter, but I have no idea why."

Neytiri took her hand. "But I do not understand."

"Come with me and I will show you," Mo'at said but then she looked around. "Where is Jakesully?"

"He and I went to Hell's Gate last night, but he sent me home and he has not returned; I am worried about him."

Mo'at considered this. _Was there a connection between Eywa being sick and Jake being at Hell's Gate again?_ "Have you felt something my daughter?"

Neytiri closed her eyes and thought about it for a moment. "I am not sure, but something is happening to him and I can sense he is not pleased; I can feel it."

"Come we must hurry then."

~o~o~

Jake carried Parker Selfridge into Grace's lab and watched as everyone stared at Parker shocked, as they couldn't believe they would ever see this man ever again.

Jake laid him down in the avatar preparation area. "He was injured in the shuttle crash and he can't walk, but this bastard has done something and we're going to need all the help we can get to stop it. Tell me, Max if we have any bioweapon antidotes, anything that would stop a measles outbreak on this planet?"

"Did you say measles?" Max asked him shocked at his question.

"Yes, measles." He waited. "Well, is there anything here?"

"Tell me he didn't do something crazy?" Norm asked Jake.

Jake impatiently tried to explain what happened. "He put measles bacteria into a river not far from here." Jake couldn't believe he had actually said that making the fear even worse to him. "Get him to talk, Max and please check for those antidotes. I have to go warn everyone not to drink any water from the river until we can fix this," he turned to leave.

"Jake wait, the animals can't be harmed because it is a human virus, but the Na'vi will definitely be vulnerable to any infectious diseases they've never encountered before, how badly, I can't say for sure," Max hollered after him.

"Thanks, Max for that at least, but contact me when you have any news." Jake hurried out and bounded onto his ikran and flew faster than he had ever flown before. He then tried to contact Neytiri through their bond and through their talking devices they had used during the earlier battle, but apparently she did not have it on at the moment.

Jake had to try, and then he closed his eyes and sent a warning to her. "Do not drink the water Neytiri, please, do not drink the water." He said it out loud numerous times and he thought it in his mind over and over again hoping to get through to her.

~o~o~

Neytiri and Mo'at were at that moment standing under the Tree of Souls trying to connect to Ewya and they had been doing it for the past hour but she was silent and the darkness had not gone away.

"Do you see my daughter; Eywa is very sick."

Neytiri did see as she closed her eyes, not believing it, but then she suddenly heard Jake's voice in her mind and their connection came through loud and clear. "Mother, Jhake is speaking to me and something is very wrong."

"What did he say my daughter?" Mo'at urgently asked her.

She listened to her mind. "He said … do not drink the water, but why would he say that?"

Mo'at decided not to question it as that fear for her people lanced inside her chest again and Jakesully may be their only hope just as before. "Hurry, we must go to the river NOW!"

They ran through the village and urgently told everyone to pour out all the drinking water and to come with them to stop anyone from gathering water and not to drink any of it.

No sooner had they arrived at the river, that they saw two small children drinking water from the river with their hands. Neytiri started to cry not knowing the reason but she stopped them from drinking any more water as best she could.

Jake was low enough as he flew back to Hometree following the river hoping to stop anyone from drinking if he could, but then he saw Neytiri and Mo'at at the river's edge and he couldn't help but fear the worst. Children would be the most vulnerable to the disease; he knew that to be true.

He landed and immediately knew what had happened, and urgently explained to them that he had to take them back to Hell's Gate, that they were the only people who could save them, save all of them. Neytiri wanted to come, but he told her no, that he did not want her exposed to this deadly disease, and he had to beg her not to follow him there.

Mo'at held her daughter back and explained to the children's parents what was happening, as Jake gathered the children up into his arms and carried them back to Hell's Gate, hoping and praying on the way that Max and his friends could stop this before it got completely out of control.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I know that was mean of me. I hope you enjoyed it. Update in four days. Please leave a review. Please... Thank you.


	5. Hard Truths

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, the entire Na'vi population could be in jeopardy, but Jake will find a way to save them even if it kills him. Please read and review and I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Hard Truths_

Jake radioed back to Hell's Gate that he had two children with him who had drunk the water from the river and to make sure there was an area where they could be quarantined away from everyone. Jake assured them that he could not get infected by the measles because he had already had it as a child, and there was a strong possibility that his brother may have had it too.

Max found that hard to believe, that people actually still got the measles after eradicating the disease on Earth centuries ago, but he supposed anything was possible.

Jake arrived at Hell's Gate where Norm and all the avatar drivers and doctors were in masks and protective garments to make sure no one else became infected. He was very pleased with what he saw hoping that they could fix the problem before it could get any worse.

The children were immediately taken to the quarantined area and blood was drawn and examined by Max. An hour later, they were given the news that one of the children was infected and that there was no inoculation or antidote available to them for the Na'vi. The skypeople had pretty much cleaned out the lab of all their medicines and equipment leaving the remaining humans with just enough to get by on their own.

Parker tried to get everyone's attention then. He had heard what was going on and knew he had to speak up.

"What is it Selfridge, haven't you done enough? We have a sick child here, are you happy now?" Jake asked furious with the man.

"There is an antidote, but it's on the Venture Star. I would have to go and get it, no one else."

"Give me one reason why we should trust you?" Jake asked about ready to strangle him for suggesting that they could trust him.

"It's your only answer," Parker replied.

"There may be another way, Jake," Max spoke up with the beginnings of an idea.

"What is it Max," Jake asked.

"Well, since you've had the disease, we could put together an antidote ourselves with your blood Jake."

"That's a brilliant idea, Max," Norm said excited they could do this for the Na'vi.

"But how long would that take?" Jake asked worried for his people. More of them could become infected and they may not know it before it's too late.

"Only a few days and by then we'll know if more Na'vi have become infected," Max replied answering Jake's silent question.

"Let's do it then," Jake said and went to sit down so Max could draw his blood.

~o~o~

Neytiri and Mo'at did everything they could by pouring out all the drinking water and to make sure that everyone knew that it was bad for them and not it drink it until they found out it was safe. They also needed to know if anyone else were to get sick that they would have to be isolated from their families just in case. They also had to wait for Jake to give them an update on what was happening with the children.

They all wanted to pray to Eywa for help, but they weren't sure if she could hear them because the darkness was still there.

A few days went by and no word had come from Jake. Neytiri was going crazy worrying about the children, about Jake, what was happening and when they would be able to drink the water again. No one else had gotten sick which was a good sign, but Eywa was still sick, but Neytiri was also beginning to worry about her health as she felt light-headed a few times.

She wasn't sleeping or eating right either, worried as she was about her world and her people, and then one morning she felt faint again and collapsed to the ground. Everyone surrounded her and asked her what had what happened as soon as she had awakened. Neytiri knew enough to know what it was as she raised shining eyes to her mother. Mo'at knew what was happening too as she helped her daughter to sit up.

"Come we need to make sure you eat something and get some rest; I know you are worried about Jakesully but everything will be alright; I can feel it," Mo'at smiled at her daughter.

"I pray you are right, Mother," Neytiri replied as a small ray of hope burst to life in her chest. Soon, Neytiri was able to get that rest she so desperately needed for her sake and for her child's sake.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile back at Hell's Gate:_

Max had put together an antidote but it may not be in time to save the little girl who was now running a fever. Jake had recognized the little girl who was the same bright-eyed little one who had smiled at him his first night with the Na'vi. He didn't even know her name and his heart broke that she might never grow up to be a strong woman, a mother or a grandmother. There must be something they could do to save her, but then he had a thought.

He left her side which he hadn't done since he had brought her there. "Max, what if we give her my blood, like a transfusion? It may help," Jake asked desperate to save her.

"I don't know Jake; let's give the antidote a few more days. Her fever is not that high right now and there's no rash yet, and it may still work."

"But what if it doesn't," Jake replied eyes tearing up. "Please Max, we have to save her."

Max touched his shoulder. "We'll wait another day, alright, and if her fever doesn't break, we'll do the transfusion."

"Alright, Max," Jake replied as he rubbed his tired eyes; he hadn't slept in days.

"Try and get some rest Jake; you're worn out."

He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavily. "I'll try, but wake me as soon as her fever breaks or if anything else happens," Jake told him and went to get some rest, but as soon as his head hit the pillow, he had a dream of an idyllic paradise where he, Neytiri and their daughter were laughing and playing by the river and the water flowed so blue and serene giving him a sense of peace he had not felt in his entire life.

About an hour later, someone shook his shoulder; it was Norm. "Jake, Jake wake up, we have good news."

"Good news?" Jake jumped out of bed and followed his friend to the quarantine chamber where his little one was sitting up and playing with one of the doctors; she was alright.

Max and the other doctors also came up to the window and watched. Jake felt like crying he was so happy and just remembering his dream brought a smile to his face and joy to his heart.

Max smiled and touched his arm. "The antidote worked Jake and now we have a way of decontaminating the water and it should be alright to drink in a day or so, and all because of you, Jake."

"Thank you, Max." He turned to face his friends. "Thank you all for what you've done here today." He managed to say getting emotional. "I can't thank you enough."

"Anytime, Jake," Norm replied happy for him.

Bebe spoke up then coming forward with a monitoring tablet. "I just checked the readouts and the Venture Star left orbit a few hours ago."

"What?" Parker shouted to the crowd as thoughts of being stranded on this godforsaken planet filled his mind. "They left without me?"

"Awww, what a shame." Jake smiled and everyone else did too, but then Jake thought of what Parker had said to him at the crash site. "You lied to me, didn't you?"

Parker turned his face to the wall and didn't say anything.

Jake came over to him then and grabbed him so he would sit up.

Parker screamed and tried to push him away. "My back!"

"You had clearance to leave this entire time, didn't you, well, didn't you?" Jake shook him trying to get at the truth.

"Yes, I did; the blue monkeys needed to die," Parker replied with a sneer.

Everyone gasped at hearing that slur again.

Jake pulled him closer until they were nose to nose. "You are going to pay for what you tried to do here and in the worst possible way. Mark my words, you will pay." Jake slammed him back onto the bed and turned to leave. "I'm leaving to give my people the good news but I will be back to deal with him. No one kill him before I get back."

"We won't Jake, we promise," Norm answered him smiling.

Then all the doctors and avatar drivers came up to Parker with death in their eyes.

Parker pulled the covers up and tried to hide as best he could.

TBC!

A/N: Parker, the a-hole! I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, reviews are love! I really would appreciate feedback on my story. Thanks, again!:D


	6. Serenity

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Jake receives some surprising news, while in the meantime, life for the Omaticaya gradually return to normal, but what of Eywa. Please read and review and I hope you like it. Thanks! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Serenity _

While flying back to Hometree, Jake took it all in, the beautiful scenery, the magnificent and endless waterfalls, the unbelievable floating mountains, as seeing it all again was still such a shock to his system. He would never tire of looking at it, and to think it may have ended again just a few short hours ago truly shocked him and made him think about what was really important. His dream came into his mind again. Was it a sign of the future, his and Neytiri's? He never in a million years believed that he could father a child with his paralysis, but he wasn't paralyzed anymore; he was a Na'vi now, proud and strong in his body and mind and anything was possible, especially here on Pandora.

Hometree came into his view and then he saw Neytiri waiting for him and the rest of the clan gathered near the fire pits which were never extinguished reminding him of his amazing people, always hopeful, always trusting and believing, but he was one of them now in every way.

He knew it wasn't 'proper' to do it, but when he jumped off his ikran, he ran to his woman and gathered her close into his arms so happy to see her and to be home with his people again.

Neytiri hugged him back thrilled and so very happy to see him. She pulled back after a moment and touched his cheek. "You have good news Jhake; I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, Neytiri, I have very good news." He turned to his people then and smiled. "The skypeople have finally left the planet, my people. The threat is gone, the water will be back to normal in a few days, and the little ones are alright now. Everything is fine now."

Everyone held up their hands and cheered thrilled with the news.

"Oh, Jhake, we prayed and prayed for this news, but …" She paused.

"What is it Neytiri?" He asked concerned.

"Eywa is sick, Jhake, she has not spoken to us for days now."

Jake frowned realizing it must have been the contaminated water that had caused this sickness to their mother Eywa, but she would be alright in few days once the water was decontaminated. He turned back to the worried crowd. "Please let your hearts be at peace, my people, Eywa will be fine in a few days, I truly believe that because once the bad water is gone, she will return to us healthy and ready to protect us as she has always done in the past and will do in the future. Have faith, my sisters and brothers."

Mo'at spoke up then to the worried crowd. "I believe Jakesully speaks the truth. We will wait for a few days and then we will pray for Eywa to return to us healthy and strong, but until that day, we will celebrate the departure of the skypeople and to the defeat of the threat against us that is no more."

So with those thoughts in mind, the Omaticaya sat around the fire pits and celebrated their good fortune with good food and a few 'special' drinks and everyone was relaxed with no worries and no thoughts about the skypeople or any threat against them because they were finally free and they deserved this peace and serenity.

~o~o~

_About an hour later:_

Jake was getting inpatient, as he could not take his eyes off his beautiful woman. Could she already be pregnant; she did look somehow different or maybe he was imagining it. Neytiri caught his look and inwardly smiled hoping he would make the move so that they could leave and be together for a little while; she had missed him terribly.

Jake sensed what she was feeling and leaned over to whisper to her. "Are you ready to leave, because I am?" He smiled against her ear.

Neytiri tried not to giggle; his whisper sent a thrill down her spine, oh she was ready alright. She turned to him then and smiled in answer to him.

Jake stood up and then they left the gathering hand in hand and went to their special spot not far from Hometree. Jake could not wait to be alone with her, then he started to run as fast as he could, and Neytiri tried to keep up with him. "Jhake, slow down a little please."

He stopped running for a moment. He was always the one trying to keep up with her; that worried him. "I'm sorry, are you tired?"

"Only a little," she tried to smile.

He looked her up and down then, took her hands in his for a moment, and then he touched her cheek. "Do you have something to tell me?"

She raised her eyes to his face and she had a feeling he already knew what she was going to say. "You know, don't you?" She asked smiling.

"Well, I did have a dream about us."

"A dream, tell me about it."

"It was a beautiful dream of you and I with our daughter and we were sitting by a river playing and the river was good, the water was clear and blue, and I could feel the contentment and happiness all around us. The dream was short really quick, but the feelings remained."

"What a lovely dream, but you said … our daughter?" Neytiri asked thrilled.

He smiled at the look on her face. "Yes, our daughter, Neytiri. So, are you with child?"

She returned his smile. "Yes, Jhake, I am."

He picked her up and twirled her around and around laughing and crying at the same time. "I can't believe it, it's really true? You're having a baby?"

"Jhake, I'm getting dizzy, put me down," she pleaded the world spinning before her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright," he asked as he held her shoulders to keep her steady.

"Yes, I'm alright," she said and went back into his arms needing to be close to him. "We're having a daughter, Jhake."

He held her close and then raised her chin to see her face. "A dream come true," he said as he closed his eyes and leaned down just a little to give her a kiss.

She kissed him back and soon they were lying in their special spot by the river urgently kissing and caressing each other not being able to get close enough. Jake stroked every part of her beautiful body he could reach, her lovely face, down her shoulders to her lovely breasts, to her still flat stomach, and then her long and shapely legs. He kissed her stomach several times thinking about their daughter growing strong and healthy inside of her and he didn't think he could love her more than at this moment.

Neytiri arched her back, closed her eyes and stroked his head needing him with a passion that felt overwhelming sometimes but she would not trade these feelings for anything because she knew he felt the same way about her, and she also knew how rare and special these feelings were and she cherished them, and she would never take them for granted, not ever.

"Are you ready, my heart," Jake whispered in her ear as he held up his queue.

"Yes, I am ready… my love," she replied and smiled at the look on his face.

Jake's eyes widened at that remark, and then he joined their queues together and then he kissed her with so much feeling and excitement and Neytiri felt her eyes fill with tears, she was so deliriously happy. He felt it wise not to join their bodies this night because he wasn't sure about that with Neytiri being pregnant and he did not want to hurt the baby. He wondered if Mo'at could answer his question about that, but then Neytiri was kissing him and caressing him and he wondered if he could not possess her completely, he wanted to be inside of her so badly, like a physical ache in every part of his body.

"Jhake, I'm ready," she whispered in his ear her meaning clear.

"Umm, maybe we should hold off doing that until after the baby comes," he whispered and ducked his head embarrassed.

She smiled at his nervousness. "Jhake, there's no reason we can't do it the other way. I did speak to my Mother about it and it's alright," she said and kissed his ear and his throat trying to get him back into the mood.

He closed his eyes for a moment enjoying her sweet kisses, his excitement building to when they could join their bodies in sweet lovemaking. "Oh, Neytiri, I'm very happy to hear it, now where were we?"

Her answer was a deep and throaty moan as he slowly joined their bodies, the feeling indescribable; he never wanted it to end. He pulled her tightly to him and stroked in and out of her lush body excited beyond measure that they could still do this up and until the baby comes.

All too soon they reached that peak and fell back into each other's arms, content and out of breath. As they breathing returned to normal, Jake pulled her to him and stroked her hair. "I see you, my heart."

"I see you, my love."

~o~o~

_A few days later:_

Mo'at had watched her people celebrate their continued health and wellbeing now that Eywa was strong and healthy again, but it had become abundantly clear to her and everyone what needed to be done. There was no doubt in her mind that this was the right thing to do, as she and several elders approached Jake.

"Jakesully, may we speak with you?" Mo'at asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Of course," Jake replied.

Neytiri watched her Mother closely wondering what was happening, but this could only mean one thing. It was inevitable; everything would be as it should be.

"A lot has happened over the past few months, Jakesully, but we have come to a decision," Mo'at said as she smiled at her clan members then she continued. "You are one of us, Jakesully, and without your leadership and guidance, the people would not have survived."

Jake was humbled and very grateful for her praise. "I don't know what to say, but … thank you," he replied moved beyond measure.

"The people need you, Jakesully, and we are all in agreement. You are Olo'eyktan." Mo'at watched his reaction and had to smile. "You are surprised?"

Neytiri beamed and smiled at her mate, so very proud of him.

"Yes, I am surprised, I mean, I haven't been here that long, and …" Jake replied truly surprised but very moved in spite of that.

Mo'at held up her hand to stop him from speaking. "It is not how long you have been with us, Jakesully, but what you have done since your re-birth. Everything is clear to us now, all the hopes and dreams for our people will come to pass, but only with you as Olo'eyktan; we all believe that Jakesully, but you must want it too."

"I do want that too, more than anything," Jake answered her firmly.

'It is settled; tomorrow we will have a very special ceremony," Mo'at smiled and hugged her daughter and touched Jake's shoulder. "Goodnight, my children."

"Goodnight, Mother," Neytiri replied.

"Goodnight … Mother, and thank you," Jake replied.

Mo'at smiled and left them alone.

"You were not truly surprised, were you Jhake?" Neytiri asked smiling at the look on his face.

Jake was so touched and moved by their acceptance of him, that he thought he might embarrass himself by bursting into tears.

Neytiri could see he was very moved, and gave him a comforting hug. "It is done, Jhake, you will lead us into the future for a long, long time."

Jake did not say anything, but held her close to his heart as he closed his eyes, but the tears had a mind of their own as they flowed freely down his face.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Only one more chapter to go, folks. The final chapter will be an epilogue of five years in the future. Please leave a review (I'm begging now!), and thanks for reading.


	7. The Balance

Author's Notes: In this final chapter, a fate is decided, while Jake, Neytiri and their beautiful daughter spend their days in an idyllic paradise. Please read and review this final chapter and I hope you like it. Thank you to all who have read and enjoyed this! I appreciate it! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: The Balance_

_Epilogue: Five years in the future:_

Norm Spellman knew he wasn't the most attractive of guys on the planet Pandora, but Bebe saw something in him and to his utter surprise and delight she had agreed to marry him several years ago and today they were celebrating the birth of their child, a son whom they named Jacob (Jake) Maxwell Spellman.

Several other miracles had occurred since that day five years ago, Jake and Neytiri had welcomed the birth of their daughter, whom they named after Neytiri's deceased sister Sylwanin. She was now almost four years old now and Neytiri was soon to have another child in just a few short months.

Two celebrations were in order this day at their beloved Hometree, which seemed to have grown to almost twice its size since they had found the massive tree almost five years ago.

Pandora seemed to Jake to have become even more lush and beautiful ever since Eywa had returned to them healthy and strong days after the sickness in the water had been removed and everything seemed to have returned to normal for the forest and for the Na'vi.

Later that day, Jake and Neytiri could hear the Samson helicopter land not far from Hometree as they ran to welcome their friends Norm, Bebe, Max, their new son, Jake, and a few avatar drivers from the program. Neytiri immediately took the baby from Bebe and snuggled her under her chin. Her daughter Sylwanin jumped up and down wanting to see the new baby.

Human children were so small in Neytiri's massive arms and hands but the few children were used to the Na'vi, growing up with them since the school had been re-opened for human and Na'vi children; it had been a wonderful idea and the school worked to continue the human and Na'vi connections both within and outside the avatar program.

Also jumping out of the Samson helicopter still unsure and awkward in his avatar body was Parker Selfridge. Jake found it only fitting that Parker be given an avatar body so he could 'relate' to the Na'vi and his new home. He still remembered the screams and utter rejection of the idea from Parker, but he just smiled at him and told him he had no choice in the matter, and after spending nearly five years in a military detention, he resigned himself to his new 'prison' for what it was, a way for him to walk again, considering the use of his legs had never returned.

After everyone was seated at the fire pits, Mo'at raised her arms to get everyone's attention so she could speak. "Welcome to all our friends and family. Eywa has been very kind and generous to us my children. Now we give thanks for her continued blessings to all her children tonight and in the future. Thank you Eywa for keeping us safe from harm, and safe from our enemies who would harm us, and now we sing your praises to you tonight."

The clan then sang several songs to Eywa as Mo'at blessed little Jake and welcomed him to the clan as their newest family member.

The celebration lasted several hours and even Parker could not help but be moved by these very proud and unassuming people, but then he realized someone was watching him and flirting with him. He couldn't believe it at first, but he had seen her before through the avatar program and despite his earlier hatred of these people, he found her very attractive and he could not help the way his heart rate sped up when she smiled at him and ducked her head to hide her face. Then he thought, why not try and be friends with her; but the concept was foreign to him, he hated to admit it, but he found himself standing up and going to sit beside her.

Jake smiled at this new development, but as he looked around the home fires and realized Pandora would always be a place for miracles, he smiled again and turned to his beautiful mate and daughter. Neytiri did not want to give up little Jake all evening as she stroked his cheek and smiled at his little body, strong arms and powerful legs.

"He will be a strong warrior, Jhake," Neytiri declared as she stroked his head.

"Yes he will," he stated as he watched the play of emotions on her face. "You want a son, don't you?" It was a statement not a question; he knew his woman so well.

"Yes, but a daughter would be fine too," she replied as she finally turned to look at him. "It's nothing I think about a lot if that is what you mean Jhake."

"That's not what I meant; it's just … I want you to be happy, Neytiri."

"I'm very happy Jhake; you know that, don't you?" She smiled at him.

"Yes, I know, but what if … the new baby is a girl?"

"Jhake, it doesn't matter if it's a boy or a girl, I will love her or him; it doesn't matter," she said and leaned into his side and snuggled under his chin.

He sighed and stroked her hair as he watched little Jake contentedly fall asleep in his woman's arms.

Soon it was time to go, as Norm, Max, Parker, little Jake, and the avatar drivers took off in the Samson helicopter. Jake promised they would come to visit at the base in the few days. Neytiri watched the helicopter until it had faded away in the distance.

Jake watched his woman with a slight frown on his face.

~o~o~

Several months later, Neytiri was in labor about to deliver their child and Jake was worried just as before when their daughter had been born over four years ago. Sylwanin and Jake waited by the fire pits and he could hear Neytiri in labor. It had been nearly six hours since the pain had started, but their child would arrive when he was ready.

Mo'at and the birthing Mother were there for Neytiri so he wasn't worried not really, but he had prayed to Eywa for months for a son, and even though Neytiri had denied it, he knew her thoughts, her wants and her needs and if he were honest with himself, he too wanted a son. Now that he had a chance to think about it, Neytiri probably picked up on his thoughts and feelings and even after all their years together, their bond still amazed and surprised him.

Soon enough though, their child, a boy made his way into the world, and he was beautiful, perfect in every way, just like their daughter had been. He had complete 'Na'vi' features, including four fingers on his hands and his toes just like his daughter. Jake had wondered about that, if his children would have five fingers and toes like him, but they were both perfect in his eyes.

Jake and Sylwanin both sat quietly beside Neytiri and watched the new baby suckle at his mother's breast. Jake was so full of so many emotions right now, he could not speak, but Sylwanin did not seem to have that problem.

"Father, he is beautiful; what is his name?" Sylwanin wanted to know.

Neytiri and Jake stared at each other speechless.

"I know a name," Sylwanin spoke up when her parents were silent.

"What is it, daughter?" Neytiri asked her.

"My grandfather?"

"Eytukan?" Jake answers her with a question.

"Yes, father."

"It is perfect, Jhake," Neytiri smiled at her family.

"Perfect," Jake said as he hugged his daughter close and took hold of Neytiri's hand.

Jake knew what he had been fighting for all those years ago, but sitting here with his family beside him smiling and laughing with him, he knew everything had fallen into place.

Everything was in balance.

~o~o~

_And just a few short days later:_

Jake, Neytiri, their children, Norm, Bebe and their son were all at the river swimming and having a wonderful afternoon when suddenly a voice from above spoke to them.

"Do not be afraid, we come in peace," the voice said in perfect Na'vi.

_The end?_

~o~o~

A/N: Oh, no, ominous music playing in the background! Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it ... my first _Avatar_ story, and yes there just be a sequel to this. I'm happy I was able to finish this story once my muse decided to get it done already. Please tell me your thoughts; good or bad; it does help me write better! Pretty please...! Reviews are love.


End file.
